


Like Captain America

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, Skoulson RomFest 2k15 REDUX, Unresolved Sexual Tension, skoulsonfest2k15redux, superhero suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets a new suit.</p>
<p>Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux - Prompt: superhero outfit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Captain America

"What's that?" she asks, gesturing at the papers on his desk.

"Just some sketches."

He looks a bit embarrassed.

"For _my_ suit?" 

Coulson looks... _itchy_ , for a moment.

"Fitz asked for my help with it," he replies.

Skye had been reluctant to have the suit conversation for real until very recently.

_I don't need it_ she had said. And Coulson had tried to use the pragmatic carrot with her: _You're our asset, we need to learn how to effectively use your skills_. She understood that and didn't disagree with the principle. It just feels like another step further away from who she had once been. Which wasn't that great, in general, but changes are scary. If only she could tell Coulson that.

"Well, let me see," she says, making a beeline for his desk and grabbing the drawings.

Coulson steps aside politely.

The sketches are pretty good. She didn't know Coulson had any talent for this stuff. And the ideas for the suits are not bad either. They look comfortable. And not revealing at all – and come on, she had a podcast about everything that was wrong with the world for over a year, of course she notices that kind of stuff. And she has this passing thought that she's glad he didn't lose his drawing hand. Robot arms are great and all but she doubts he could have done this with it.

There are these dynamic lines on the sides of her suit and Skye wonders what color Coulson was thinking of.

"I get a utility belt? Cool."

Like a proper superhero.

Not that she is one, of course. A superhero, but, whatever, the utility belt is cool.

Coulson finally takes the drawings from her hands, shoves them under some files, still looking embarrassed. 

"They're just some ideas," he says, clearing his throat suspiciously. "In any case it's up to you, we want you to be comfortable."

"Why would Fitz ask for your help?" she asks. And she doesn't mean – she's not saying Coulson doesn't know about the science part of it or that he's not smart or capable of helping out with that, but she's never known him to be hands on when it comes to this stuff.

"I have some experience," he says cryptically..

"What–?"

"It doesn't matter. Fitz wants you in the lab to try out some prototypes."

He leads her out of his office, and Skye guess it's not the time to press, but she smells a good story here and makes a mental note to ask again soon.

 

\+ + +

 

The first mission with the new suit doesn't go that well. Nothing major but when it ends she's covered in scratches and bruises. And the suit is ruined.

She's definitely no superhero.

Coulson finds her in the common area, licking (not literally) her wounds on the couch.

"Something cold?" he offers opening the fridge door, gesturing towards the bruised arm she's prodding at.

Skye nods and he comes back to her with a couple of beers.

She drinks in silence, too exhausted for a post-mortem right now, and presses the cold bottle against her swollen left wrist.

Coulson's presence here, in the middle of the night, with her, is comforting but also a bit embarrassing, because she would have wanted to do a better job on the field today.

They stay like that for a while and Skye has to say she likes that about Coulson lately, he gets really nice and quiet after her missions, always there, but not pushing her too hard, and not admonishing when she takes too many risks, like today. He seems to accept the risks will be there, and she'll be smart enough to calculate which ones are worth it. At least that is what Skye hopes Coulson is thinking about her.

He gives her a sideways look, and his version of a worried look.

"It's fine," she says, wiggling her hand to demostrate the damage is not serious. It stings a bit, doing that, but nothing she hasn't suffered training with May in the past. "I just messed up a bit. I'm still working out the kinks. I'll do better next time."

Coulson nods.

They go back to the sort-of-companiable silence, but then she remembers something.

"Why did Fitz ask your opinion on the suit?" she asks.

He smiles a little. "I'll tell you some other day. Okay?"

"Okay."

He takes a long sip from his beer.

"I didn't want the suit," she admits and he stops mid-movement.

Coulson sets the bottle down. "I picked on that," he says.

"With so many things changing, it was just another change," Skye tells him. "Change... has been historically not that great for me."

Coulson nods. "I know."

She crosses her legs on the couch, relaxing.

"Except that one time," she says, smiling at him. "When this very cool guy in a suit picked me up from my van. That was a good change."

She expected Coulson to tease back or something but his eyes cloud for a moment.

"I don't know if I would call that a good change," he says.

And yeah, well, she gets his point because a lot of really horrible stuff has happened to her since they met, but still...

" _I_ would," Skye says.

Coulson drops his gaze.

And he touches her wrist. Softly but – it's a strange gesture. Like he's not sure she's okay and wants to make sure, but she's okay.

"The gloves need to be sturdier," he says, his eyes still glued to Skye's arm, voice distant. "You need more protection."

"Coulson... it's okay. I'm fine. I was clumsy. It had nothing to do with the suit."

He wraps his fingers around the swollen area, like he's a bandage. It feels good, after the cold of the beer bottle, the warmth of Coulson's hand, so she doesn't question it.

 

\+ + +

 

A secret base and a couple of unfortunate hostages. The need for discretion – the hostages are gifted, if they were to be processed by the authorities it would put a lot of people in danger. SHIELD is on its own here, a completely unsactioned mission. Skye is on her own here, on her own with her suit 2.0, the only chance is a drop from the Quinjet and a stealthy infiltration into the building.

She and Coulson are waiting in the cargo area until the plane gets low enough for the drop they want. She can tell Coulson is super nervous (and really, so little faith) because he has his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So. Tell me. Why did Fitz ask you to help with the suit?" she asks.

Coulson frowns. "You're still thinking about that? You are about to drop into enemy territory. Alone and incommunicado."

She ignores him.

"Why you?" she presses.

"I told you. I have some experience with that," he says, skirting the real question.

"What does that mean?"

Coulson looks away and doesn't look back at her for a little while. Skye is thinking about calling his name when he finally replies:

"He asked me because I helped design one of Cap's uniforms." Quietly, like it's nothing.

"Oh," she says. "Wow."

"I agreed, that's why I did the sketches," he explains. Skye is not sure what that means. "I think it was fitting."

_Fitting_?

Skye snorts. "Yeah like I'm Captain America."

Coulson smiles warmly at her.

He touches her arm encouragingly. "Like you're Captain America."

Before Skye can react he's already lowering the ramp and she has to get ready to jump.

 

 

\+ + +

 

That mission turns out perfect.

"Not even a scratch on the suit," she comments.

"Not even a scratch _on you_ ," Coulson says, playful but like he wants to remind her that's the important part.

Uneccessary – she knows that's his priority, has always known – but it's touching every time he does it.

It's hours later and they are in her room, so there would be no misunderstanding about what they are doing here. She still hasn't take off the suit and her mouth tastes of adrenaline but not just because of the mission.

She takes the gloves off first, like a challenge. And it is a challenge.

And she doesn't expect Coulson – proper, level-headed, _Director_ Coulson – to take the bait, but he does, closing the distance between them.

There is no misunderstanding about what they are doing here.

Then again, once the mission was finished and Skye could think back on it, there was nothing ambiguous about how Coulson had looked at her and talked to her back in the Quinjet, right before the jump.

And Coulson doesn't seem to want to pretend there is, something ambiguous at all.

He drops his hands to the utility belt.

Skye raises her eyebrow.

He hooks his fingers under it and tugs Skye a bit against him and that gesture is... okay, it has the desired effect, she supposes.

He pushes the button to release the buckle and takes it in his hand and places it gently on the bedside table. Pity, she was hoping for him to let it fall to the floor with a dramatic thud but hey, she guesses this is more Coulson.

He moves in closer, touching her arms, the fabric of the suit, reverentially.

"Twelve layers of composite material," he says, listing the suit's specs but in a really alluring voice. "Kevlar blend. Ballistic protection. FitzSimmons have really gone over the top with this."

"And a _very elegant_ design, too," she tells him. "Kudos to the–"

He grabs the zipper on the neck of the suit and the gesture stops her joke.

Skye holds her breath.

Coulson takes it as hesitation but it's not, so she smiles, and he starts unzipping the one piece very slowly. And though he himself looks confident enough (almost smug, Skye would say, and it's not a bad look) he searches her eyes for permission through it all. She nods imperceptibly, and he slips the suit off her shoulders and down to her waist, exposing her in her thin top that cuts off just above her belly. Coulson brushes his thumb across her stomach, making Skye shiver.

That reaction changes something behind his eyes.

He grabs her hips – she thought he would be more proper – and guides her to the bed, pushing her softly but very intently against the mattress, then climbing on top. Skye throws her arms around his neck without thinking – she still knows how this goes, right? even though it's been a while – and welcomes it when Coulson finally kisses her.

For all that he was trying to play it cool – with all the teasing and challenging, and the smooth way his fingers tugged at her zipper, which Skye is not likely to forget any time soon – the kiss makes it clear that Coulson is nervous and anxious and that he wants her badly. It's a good kiss, Skye is not criticizing, but he's trying to put too much into it, like he only has one chance at it, and that's not true, so Skye slows him doing, her tongue exploring his mouth more patiently. Coulson relaxes – his heart is still thumping against her chest – and finally accommodates to her rhythm, recovering most of his earlier cool.

She wraps his legs around his waist just as easily, as naturally as anything else. She can feel him half hard and she rolls her hips against him – she still knows how to do this.

Coulson runs his fingers over her arms, her stomach, her chest, greedy but gentle. He is trying not to touch her with his prosthetic hand, he must feel a bit self-conscious about that, Skye realizes, and she suddenly feels a piercing moment of deep sadness for him.

"Tell me again how I'm just like Captain America," she asks, scrapping her fingers against his cheek.

Coulson groans.

"That wasn't a pick-up line," he says apologetically.

Skye sits up slightly, looking him in the eye. He's the smartest guy she has ever known but sometimes... not that much.

"Wasn't it? Coulson, you were _designing my outfit_. I can't think of anything more obvious."

She hears him swallow loudly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing that," he says. He looks at her and then at her legs wrapped around his body. "Well... maybe I'm not that sorry."

He kisses her again, deep and hard and taking her breath away.

This one is really good and Skye almost forgets it's Coulson here with her, her boss and friend and family, and then she _remembers_ it's Coulson here with her, her boss and friend and family, and the kiss feels even better.

She breaks it, a bit overwhelmed, and wanting something else from him.

"All that drawing and sketching... I hope you're as skilled when it comes to taking the uniform off."

"Let's see."

Skye loosens her grip on his waist and he crawls down the bed. He works on slipping the suit down Skye's legs slowly. She helps him a bit but she mostly enjoys the way Coulson guides her, hands on her waist or under her, grabbing her ass to lift her hips and peel the clothes off her. And it does feel like that, like he is peeling an unecessary layer of skin off her, like she's going to be more than naked in front of him. And that's okay or it will be, because Coulson would never hurt her and she wants this. 

He undoes his tie a bit as he comes back up, kissing her left knee and then biting the top of her hip gently. Skye quirms and laughs, ticklish. He looks at her with delight and relief, when he realizes she's having a good time.

"We can consider underwear as part of the suit, right?" he asks, mischeviously.

Skye nods wildly, anything to get him to keep touching her body. "Definitely."

He smirks and frees her from her underwear quite fast and unceremoniously and in a moment it's happening, he positions himself between her legs, wrapping his fingers around her hip, and in a moment Coulson – proper, level-headed _Director_ Coulson – is eating her out, pushing his tongue inside her without warning and fucking her with his mouth. Skye chuckles a bit, drunk with the absurdity of the situation. It's disconcerting, like everything leading up to it. She touches his hair and Coulson looks up.

"Okay?" he asks.

She stares at him and reaches her hand to the side of his face, stroking his cheek. He waits for her to answer, pressing a loving kiss against the inside of her thigh.

" _Yes_ ," she replies.

 

\+ + +

 

It's even later and Coulson sits up on the bed, rubbing his upper arm for a moment.

Skye watches him, wrong-footed by how natural it feels, looking at Coulson when he's naked, and in her bed, and after making love to her. Which, for the record, Skye used to hate that expression, but she thinks it fits Coulson somehow. He's the kind of guy who would make love. She looks at his back, nice and smooth except for the reminder of the scar on it, and she feels the urge to just grab the man and hug her. And because she no longer has any reason _not to_ she sits up too and wraps her arms around his chest.

Coulson stiffens for a moment, surprised by her gesture, then he relaxes into it, letting out a noise of contentment when Skye clasps her hands over his heart.

"Hi," she says.

He looks at her over his shoulder, his cheeks a bit flushed. Is he embarrassed by the intimacy? She feels him tentative and light.

"Hello," he replies.

"So, when are we going to get you a suit too?" Skye asks him.

"I'm not a superhero," he says.

"Oh I don't know..." she says, dropping tiny kisses along the curve of his shoulderblade. "You were pretty superheroic back there."

Coulson chuckles. He lies back against her body, resting his head over her thighs. His short hair tickles over her bare, still-tingly skin.

"It's okay. You get to wear the suit," he says, looking up at Skye. He gets this very precise look in his eyes just now, the same look he gave her in the Quinjet before the drop. "I get to take it off when you come home. Sounds like a deal?"

Skye drops her head, kissing his nose, startled by this new freedom to just be tender and corny, which she hasn't felt in years.

Coulson half closes his eyes when she kisses him, like a kid in love.

"Sounds like a great deal," Skye tells him.

"It is," he finishes, closing his eyes for real and lying even more comfortably on her lap, like he's getting ready to just fall asleep there.

She smiles and plays with his hair a moment. Like a kid in love.

"Because I'm like Captain America," she whispers to him.

Coulson opens one contraired eye.

"I'm never living that down. Am I?"

"Nope," Skye says, kissing him again, enjoying the freedom to do so.


End file.
